


Trò chuyện

by Monto_Dh



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monto_Dh/pseuds/Monto_Dh
Summary: Đứa con này chỉ là về một cuộc trò chuyện nho nhỏ giữa Harry - một người vừa trở về từ cõi chết cùng cậu trai Eggsy bé bỏng nhà chúng ta thôi.- Eggsy, cậu có biết khi Valentine tặng tôi viên đạn ấy thì tôi có cảm giác như nào không?-...- Khi ấy, đầu tôi... là một khoảng trống rỗng. Tôi chẳng có ai hay kí ức vui buồn nào để nhớ cả, tất cả chỉ là một mảnh trắng xóa.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 3





	Trò chuyện

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nhân vật thuộc vể tác giả và mình viết truyện với mục đích phi lợi nhuận.

Trên máy bay của Statesman.

Cuộc gọi khi ấy làm ông không thể nào không bận tâm tới, suy nghĩ thật lâu rồi quyết định hỏi cậu nhóc:

\- Khi nãy ai gọi cậu thế, Eggsy?

Nhóc con mặt liền nhăn nhó trả lời, lời lẽ có chút vô lễ:

\- Harry! Đừng nhắc đến chuyện đó được không. Aishh, thực sự tôi không muốn bị thuyết giáo ngay lúc này đâu! - Cậu vừa gãi đầu vừa nói.

Một trong những tối kị của Kingsman liền xuất hiện một lượt trong đầu và có cái gì đó mách bảo ông rằng nó chính là "yêu đương", luật này ra đời sẽ giảm thiểu tình trạng phân tâm của các điệp viên và tránh để kẻ thù lợi dụng điểm yếu của họ. A, nhưng hiện tại Eggsy đã đủ mệt rồi, ông không muốn tạo thêm gánh nặng cho cậu.

Không biết vì sao cảm giác khó chịu trỗi dậy khi nghe câu trả lời của nhóc con, chẳng lẽ đầu óc mình lại có vấn đề. Không khí dần trở nên nặng nề hơn, thấy thế Harry liền xua đi :

\- Ừm, được rồi... vậy cậu có muốn một chút Martini không, như xưa?

Eggsy liền thở dài rồi trả lời một cách hối lỗi:

\- Haizz... vâng, như xưa. Thật xin lỗi, Harry... vì lúc nãy đã vô lễ như thế.

Ông không nói gì, chỉ cười rồi xoa đầu cậu, Harry biết cậu nhóc sẽ không như vậy, không khỏi cảm thấy có chút vui vẻ trong lòng. Pha xong, ông đẩy đến trước mặt cậu một ly, Eggsy nhấm nháp một ngụm rồi lên tiếng cảm ơn:

\- Cảm ơn, Harry. Công chúa chính là người đã gọi cho tôi khi nãy. Trong quá trình phá tan hang ổ của Valentine, tôi đã gặp và cứu công chúa Tilde, ban đầu cô ấy cho tôi cảm giác "thỏa mãn" sau khi trải qua một cuộc vật lộn với hắn ta và Gazelle. Nhưng dần dần tôi cảm thấy cô ấy chỉ như một người chị gái mà thôi. Dạo gần đây cô ấy phát hiện tôi ngày càng trốn tránh cô ấy nên tôi thú thật, vì thế.... Tilde đã không nghe bất cứ một cuộc gọi nào hay trả lời tin nhắn của tôi, đã vậy ngài còn đang trong quá trình hồi phục trí nhớ nữa. Lúc ấy, tôi thật sự rất mệt mỏi...

Cậu im lặng, sau đó một hơi uống hết ly rượu liền nói tiếp, giọng Eggsy trở nên nghẹn ngào:

\- Har... Harry, ngài cho tôi thêm một ly nữa nhé. Tôi thật sự đã sai rồi Harry - _Eggsy không kiềm chế được mà rơi nước mắt._ Tôi làm cho Tilde hi vọng quá nhiều vì... vì thế cô ấy sử dụng chất kích thích nên trúng độc của Golden Circle....

Trong lúc làm cho cậu một ly khác thì Harry không biết phải làm sao mới có thể an ủi nhóc ấy. Tâm trạng của ông bây giờ có thể so sánh như đống tơ vò... Ah, đã bao lâu rồi tâm trạng của mình không như này kể từ khi Lee mất trên chiến trường. Cậu nhóc dường như tính nói gì đó mà Harry chắc chắn nó sẽ càng ảnh hưởng đến tinh thần của nhóc vì thế ông cắt ngang, giọng ông trầm xuống một bậc:

\- Eggsy, cậu có biết khi Valentine tặng tôi viên đạn ấy thì tôi có cảm giác như nào không?

Mặt cậu nhóc trở nên đăm chiêu rồi một lát sau khẽ lắc đầu ý chỉ tôi không biết, Harry muốn nói rằng đó là nhóc nhưng lại thôi nên có chút ngập ngừng:

\- Khi ấy, đầu tôi... là một khoảng trống rỗng. Tôi chẳng có ai hay kí ức vui buồn nào để nhớ cả, tất cả chỉ là một mảnh trắng xóa.

Sau khi nghe tôi nói xong, mặt Eggsy càng đỏ hơn ban nãy rồi nước mắt thi nhau chảy xuống nhưng nhóc ấy vẫn nhìn về phía tôi với ánh mắt vô cùng xin lỗi. Bỗng nhiên tiếng của Merlin vọng ra từ phòng bên trong mang theo đầy tự hào: "Eggsy, Harry tôi sắp cho hai người một bất ngờ. Chờ tí nha, tôi đã lâu lắm rồi không được như này!!!"  
( Dân IT suốt ngày ở nhà, giờ mới được diện kiến với bàn dân thiên hạ ;))))  
Merlin: (*≧∀≦*) \\(//∇//)\ ＼\٩(๑'^'๑)۶// )

Ông giật nảy người, ông chỉ muốn mình là người duy nhất thấy được mặt yếu đuối của cậu nhóc. Vì thế không kịp suy nghĩ mà hành động, Harry vươn tay ra xoa đầu cậu rồi lấy tay nâng cằm Eggsy lên, ông dùng chất giọng dịu dàng và ấm áp:

\- Eggsy, cậu đâu thể để lộ mặt yếu đuối của mình ra chứ. Mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thỏa thôi, it's not time for emotion, remember your training. Không thì tất cả sẽ tan thành mây khói. Nhớ kĩ, bây giờ hãy điều chỉnh lại tinh thần của mình, điều ấy rất quan trọng.

Sau đó, ông đưa cún con chiếc khăn tay trắng bên góc có logo của Kingsman. Chỉnh trang lại chính mình, cậu nhóc không ngừng cảm ơn Harry và trả lại chiếc khăn tay cho ông. Vừa đúng lúc, Merlin đi ra rồi một lần nữa sử dụng giọng nói đầy tự hào:

\- Sao nào, hai người thấy như nào? A, đã bao lâu rồi tôi không mặc bộ trang phục này nhỉ.

Bộ dáng của Merlin không khỏi làm tôi hoài niệm, khi ấy tôi và Merlin đã cùng chiến đấu với Lee. Vì sơ sót của tôi mà Lee đã hi sinh... không được làm ảnh hưởng đến tinh thần, bình tĩnh nào Harry. Quay qua nhìn nhóc con kế bên thì nhóc ấy mắt sáng lấp lánh như đèn pha, miệng thì ngoác ra: "Hey heyyy, looking good Merlin!!!"

Merlin mặt ngày càng đắc ý hơn, quay qua nói với ông bạn: "Ha ha, nhóc ấy còn khen tui kìa. Harry cho tí động lực nào".

Vừa lấy tay khều khều vừa nói trông như đứa con nít cầu được khen mà Harry thì bận ngắm ai kia nên chỉ nở một nụ cười tượng trưng. Merlin vì thế mà bất mãn, quay sang nói với Eggsy: "Coi anh ta kìa, thật tức chết tôi!"

Sắp tới nơi rồi, mọi người nên chuẩn bị đi.


End file.
